


lack

by insanelynormal



Series: AC characters' stories [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Just a thought I had, Post-Canon, Shiota Nagisa is a Good Teacher, Spoilers, just a little bit of character study, karasuma is a dad to all, karma's parents are little shit, nagisa is a great friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanelynormal/pseuds/insanelynormal
Summary: if there's one thing karma lacks in, it will be familial love.but when his class helps him, he might just recieve it.or:karma akabane confronts his parents.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma & Korosensei, Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa
Series: AC characters' stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142087
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	lack

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so this was just a random thought that came up in my mind. hope you all like it and most importantly i hope i did character justice, anyways if you have any more ideas like this, i don't mind trying them.
> 
> currently i have these:  
> isogai and his family  
> toka and her brother  
> sugino and his baseball passion
> 
> if you want any other scenarios feel free to mention it, just the main genre shouldn't be romance (no offense to romance lovers but i ain't great at writing love related, i'm not great at writing itself lmao)
> 
> there's no correlation between each sub-part except for the last two, the timeline is also random

**if there is one thing karma lacks in will be familial love.**

**f i e l d t r i p**

_“Class! I have some good news!” Karma’s first-grade teacher clasped her hands in joy, “We’ll be visiting the zoo!” she cheered. The class went into chaos mode as almost everyone yelled and made incoherent noises at the same time. Karma’s eyes glistened in joy as he was getting excited about the trip._

_“But, don’t forget! This form has to signed by your parents” his teacher warned while handing everyone their consent form. Once the school ended, he ran out of the class in excitement and rushed to his house._

_“Hey mom—!" he yelled out but received no answer, stepping inside of his house Karma called out to his parents once again and received no answer. He saw his babysitter—a fun old man—come out of the kitchen._

_“Your parents have just left for their trip, Karma,” he smiled causing Karma’s excitement to vanish._

_“Is there—” his babysitter couldn’t complete his sentence as Karma rushed to the telephone._

_“Hey, dad? When are you coming home?” seven-year-old Karma asked, excitement lacing his voice._

_“By next week promise.” His dad laughed through the phone. A next week, which just never came like how his field trip never did._

_“Dad…? Are you coming home?” ten-year-old Karma asked with hope as he clutched onto a paper that said: consent form for the field trip._

_“Sorry, sorry, I’ll be home soon okay?”_

_Why bother to promise when you are not bothering to keep it._

_“…” twelve-year-old Karma stared blankly as the call got cut._

_‘The number you are dialing is currently busy, please try again later or give a message.’_

_“You’re not coming home right?” he threw his consent form roughly into the dustbin in frustration._

_Thirteen-year-old Karma tossed his phone aside and never bothered to pick the call from a very known number, a paper lied untouched near his bag._

Karma walked silently on the pavement while blasting music from his EarPods. His bag was on his right shoulder while he clutched a paper in his hand.

“Karma, I need parental consent for this field trip we’ll be having, and no copying signatures we’ll be sending mail and calling them in advance.” Karasuma had told him while handing him the consent form.

‘ _How am I supposed to get a signature of a non-existent parent?_ ’ he thought mindlessly.

Karma walked further down-road and looked around him, children playing together, parents speaking with each other, and parent and child playing.

Maybe, he was not enough. He stopped halfway and shook his head pushing away the thoughts.

‘They decided to leave me, I’m not at fault.’ He reminded himself as he reached his house.

“I’m home—oh wait no one’s here,” Karma chuckled dryly while taking out his shoes.

“Woof!” a dog barked.

“Oops, my bad, come here little fella’” Karma bent down and reached for his dog, who came excitedly to him wagging his tail back and forth.

“At least you are there,” he smiled and patted his dog who leaned onto his touch. “Now then, whatever shall I do?” Karma pondered while lifting himself and his dog.

 _‘Can’t ask those two, they’ll never lift anyways.’_ Karma thought bitterly. ‘ _Maybe I should just come up with a reason and bunk._ ’ He thought half-heartedly.

And so, he brainstormed for a reason to not go on the field trip. After spending fifteen minutes for a proper reason, he settled to ‘an upcoming function which cannot be missed.’ Feeling satisfied, he typed out a mail, sending it to Karasuma and Irina.

On the day of the field trip, everyone sent messages to each other telling what to do and what not to do, a few asked him for any souvenirs to which he replied ‘maybe a prank on someone’. Nakamura laughed and gave him an idea on how to prank a certain meatball, Karma replied with wasabi and hot sauce which agitated the mentioned person. Chuckling, Karma deliberately ignored a single message.

Nagisa: Karma, are you ok?

Stretching back, he reached for his game controller and switched on his PSP, ‘Time to raid,’ he mused triumphantly ignoring the slight pang and jealousy on his chest.

**a f t e r m a t h**

The second time a parental sign was required was when after Koro-sensei had passed away and the government gave them a form which they had to show to the parents, a message of apology to be precise.

Karma once again couldn’t do this; his parents hadn’t even bothered to call him. Just a single text that said: don’t cause more trouble.

‘Don’t cause more trouble my fucking ass.” He cursed out aloud bitterly. He stared at his friends who were all with their family happily chatting. Or at least pretending to be happy, he knew that they were like him: still grieving from Koro-sensei’s death.

He saw Nagisa who was talking to his psychotic—who claims to have changed—mother along with his dad who thought it’ll be logical to leave a psychotic woman alone with her child. Nagisa may have claimed that his pshyo—mother is different now, but that doesn’t change the fact she was a horrible person. He ain’t going to buy an apology like that, but if Nagisa is happy then who is he to say something.

He then saw Nakamura who was talking with her mom, from what Karma understood Nakamura doesn’t hate her mom, but she feels guilty for letting her down. They seem to have a good relationship, he noted as he saw Nakamura’s mom hug her daughter tightly.

Kayano was another person like him, with no parents to consolidate. Her father had never bothered to help her out ever since her sister married a psychotic asshole murderer, but yet somehow, she and her sister had coped up. Yet, why is he always hoping for his parents? Both Kayano and he were the same people, they share the same neglecting type of parents, but somehow Kayano does a better job at ignoring them calmly than himself—who kicks the nearest thing to him whenever his parents call.

He was glad for some other classmates of his, like Takebayashi and Kanzaki, whose parents have accepted them for who they were, the reaction by the two of them was definitely not he was hoping. In fact, if it is by reaction then Hazama would be his pick—she totally put a curse on her mother and didn’t accept her apology. He better ask about those curses later, he was also happy for Okuda, who now opens up with her parents in a better way, Chiba and Hayami whose parents apologised for their behaviour.

Somehow, everyone was getting close to their family except him. _‘Damn, I must be really jobless if I’m sitting and thinking about their family,’_ he deadpanned _._

Karma then fished out for the form by the government and stared at it. Not thinking twice he took a photo of it and sent it to his parents: I’m signing it, read it and don’t complain, he typed the words out. There was no immediate reply, of course, there wouldn’t be one, they haven’t even read the message he sent three days ago.

Sighing he went back to his classmates who were now dealing with a bunch of fuckers who don’t know when to stop interviewing, he had to give it off for Asano though, if it weren’t for him Karma would definitely have punched one of the reporters’ square on the jaw. It hurts to admit, but he was also jealous of how Asano senior who was another neurotic psycho—Jesus just how many psychopaths had he met this year—had willingly changed. They might not have a great relationship still but at least the father changed—why can’t his parents do the same?

It was after a week—since Koro-sensei’s death—he got a reply from his parents: make sure they don’t ask for money or anything, it said.

Of fucking course, for them money is more important than the mental health of their child, he laughed while playing his games.

**but later he realised that he doesn’t need his parents when he has class e along with their teachers (adoptive parents)**

**c o u n s e l i n g**

How in the world had he not noticed this simple thing? Colleges required counseling, and parents have to attend it. Even though he was sure he toped the entrance exam, yet he would have to do this. It was in the middle of the class, the last period when he had realised this.

For the last three years, he had managed to worsen his relationship with his parents instead of listening to that octopus (who had written to do so in his yearbook). Hell, there was even a time where he had almost thrown his phone from the ninth floor—thank goodness he didn’t. The bell rang indicating the end of the period and the day.

‘ _How in the fuckin world should I approach them?!_ ’ he thought while walking out of his class ignoring the calls of his friend—an overly energetic kid who claims to be his best friend. Karma wouldn’t dare admit but this overly energetic friend of his (Shin is his name) had actually helped Karma cope up with everything. He also ignored Asano and his minions who were telling him to listen to the announcement by the principal. He was certainly surprised when Asano, yes Asano fucking Gakushuu had willingly—as in on his own—had a _peaceful_ conversation with Karma Akabane (if you exclude the jabs and insults thrown at each other). He just wouldn’t admit that he felt sorry for class e, which Karma definitely used to his advantage.

Karma left the school campus—to be precise he climbed up to the former class e, it was after all no longer part of the school.

He stood in front of the class and stared blankly at it, an image of the class trying to kill Koro-sensei flashed in his mind, the memories flowed in like a waterfall and had flooded his mind. Entering the class, and walking over to his seat he looked ahead with a blank face, not having any idea.

Sighing, he saw the board, remembering the times Koro-sensei forcefully made him write even though he didn’t want to, the times he taught the class for the finals, the times the class had a conflict, or when they were thinking of an idea, and lastly the time when they came back from killing their beloved teacher.

Deciding that staring at a board won’t lead him anywhere, Karma walked back from the class to the outside, he was then surprised when he saw a certain teacher of his.

“Karasuma-sensei?” Karma asked in shock to which the former looked at him and nodded.

“Karma,” he acknowledged, “Why are you here—no that’s wrong, how are you?” he corrected himself.

“Great, teach, just got my admission to Tokyo Uni almost confirmed, left is to only visit the big guy, you?” Karma grinned and walked over to him. Karasuma gave one his rare smiles, which made Karma smile even more in pride.

“Good job there,” he said. After a pause, Karasuma started again, “Karma, is there something bothering you?” he asked genuinely.

Karma looked down, “No.” he lied

Karasuma noticed his lie but didn’t further question him, it was then Karma noticed a particular ring.

“Sensei, that’s not what I think is right?” Karma pointed teasingly at the ring—a marriage ring.

“Yea, I came here to check if it is true,” Karasuma admitted, “I had to make sure meeting her was not a dream.” He confessed. Karma was surprised by the sudden openness, gulping Karma looked sat his teacher.

“…I still have counseling left. For this, my parents—who are not available—are required.” Karma confessed.

“Have you contacted them?” Karasuma asked.

“Yeah, but they haven’t replied, I haven’t really maintained a steady and proper relationship with them,” Karma admitted to which Karasuma hummed.

Karasuma was no idiot, he knew from the beginning—ever since Karma refused to any parental consent related things, that his parents were never there for him. He once overhead Karma telling the octopus that for him (Karma) his parents are well and alive but to him they aren’t—they have never tried to build a relation with him—so he considered them almost dead or to be exact, they just exist.

He remembered the times where the octopus and he tried to contact them but failed, as they were always busy. Making up stories, promises and never fulfilling them was something Karma was used to from the looks of it. So, he knew that talking to them won’t help and especially if Karma did it.

“Do you want me to step in?” Karasuma asked without thinking, and it was at that moment he had confirmed that Karma’s shock is definitely the funniest thing he had seen in three years.

“HUH?!” Karma spluttered in utter shock, choking on his spit in the process.

**h i g h s c h o o l**

To be exact Karma had no intention of having friends, he was content with class e but seems that life had another option for him.

Somehow the people around him got to know him as the top spot, his looks didn’t help either. Somehow the boys and girls found his glare hot—how?

Right when he thought things would be different, he never expected a difference like this. The way how people praised him did kind of make him happy after all his family never did this. Though there were times he would become upset over Koro-sensei and more, those became less frequent the minute the energetic moron popped up in his life.

Shin, he said his name was and started a fight—a fucking fight in terms of everything. The fight which he thought would be a pain in the ass became one of the things that made him feel better, the other was defeating Asano and teasing him in the process of course. Before he knew it, Karma ended up sharing everything with Shin, even things he only told Nagisa.

Shin has an eccentric personality that automatically lures everyone around him to come and talk to him, and if there is something Karma shares with him, other than grades, weight, height, etc, that would be the way how Karma lures people in. Just the way they do so is different.

So, when Karma said to Shin about his parents, he didn’t expect Shin to hug—fucking hug the senses out of him, and patted him saying ‘you can be my little brother'. Karma curtly replied with a ‘no' and a punch on the face of the person.

Shin, somehow became another piece in his empty life, and slowly everyone he met became part of the puzzle resulting in the completion of the puzzle of emotions.

Asano was another piece of puzzle that he didn’t expect. Sure, a rival was important, but to share something other than rivalry with the rival? That’s something Karma didn’t expect.

The two of them have shitty parents—they said that together—and yet somehow that didn’t bother them, not that much.

Asano never cared about class e till three years ago, and somehow Karma Akabane was the one that managed to piss him off out of the lot (he still does). But somehow, he ended up taking interest in him which resulted in now: Asano following Karma across to school to find out how the fuck did he still end up getting more marks despite him writing the correct answers.

“Just fucking answer Akabane!” Gakushuu sneered.

“Ohoho, Asano! No swearing young boy!” Karma laughed.

Asano lunged forward in order to catch him but failed to do so.

“Ah, youngsters these days!” Karma said dramatically.

“You aren’t even that older than me!” Asano snarled.

Karma chuckled and ran past him, “Karma! Just tell me already!” Gakushuu yelled surprising himself.

Karma halted when he heard his first name from Asano. “You’re kidding me, right?” Karma asked in shock as he stared at Asano who was white as a sheet.

“Oh, look at this! How grown-up—whoa! Easy there buddy!”

And so Asano became another piece in his life.

**c o n f r o n t a t i o n**

It was in his last year of high school when he saw them again. He had successfully topped the grade yet again; he went back very pleased with his achievement. Reaching his house, he was surprised to find a car—which was only used by _them_ in the courtyard. He entered the house and saw his parents whom he hadn’t met in years sitting on the couch and talking as if they had always been there.

“Oh, Karma welcom—” His dad smiled at him.

“Why the fuck are you here?” Karma didn’t buy that fake ass smile.

“Karma! What’s with that tone?” His mother chided.

“What’s with my tone?!” Karma laughed, “What’s with your fucking time?!” He yelled at them.

“Karma! Don’t talk to your mother like that!” his dad yelled at him.

“Mother? Since when did we become a family like this?” he asked bitterly.

“Karma Akabane!” his mom roared angrily.

“Shut up! You were never there! You and this guy” he pointed at them, “both of you thought it’ll be correct to leave your only sole son alone! I needed you at that time…when sensei died,” his voice cracked as he remembered the times he felt even more alone, “but no! you just left a text that was not even helpful and you call yourself mom?”

“Stop! Karma!”

He didn’t hear them as he left the house in anger. Stupid, whatever happened to staying cool?

Before he realised, he was at the bridge near the riverside.

“Karma?” an all to familiar voice called out his name. Turning back, he was surprised to find Nagisa.

“Nagisa, hey.” He gave him a two-finger salute.

“What... what happened?” Nagisa asked when he saw the look on Karma’s face.

“Hm? No, noth—”

“Karma, don’t lie,” Nagisa warned.

Sighing, Karma ran his hand over his hair, “My parents came home…”

Nagisa then understood what it was all about. He knew from the beginning that Karma was not fond of his parents and they never bothered to contact him either.

“Did they say something?”

“No, it was only me. I said…” Karma narrated the earlier scene. He even told Nagisa about those moments he felt alone, his parents broke their promise and most of all never there with him.

Nagisa listened patiently and once Karma completed, he spoke up, “You are definitely not at fault Karma,” he told softly. “You are not at fault.” His voice raised now.

“Huh?”

“You were never at fault Karma, and please don’t ever think so—”

“I never said that…” Karma trailed off.

“—It’s like what you said about my mom, I was never at fault for her behaviour, you told me that.” Nagisa smiled at Karma. “You tried what Koro-sensei said, he never mentioned that it should work out,” Nagisa said.

Karma remained quiet as Nagisa continued, “So, you did your best, so what if you didn’t succeed?” Nagisa said, “What’s more important is you tell them what you feel here,” he pointed at his chest, and Karma was awfully reminded of Koro-sensei who said the same thing.

His bangs shadowed his face, and he smiled lightly. “Yeah, you’re right.” He admitted, “Hup!” Karma raised himself up and dusted his pants, he raised his hand to lift Nagisa up.

“Thanks a bunch, Nagisa,” he grinned at Nagisa who in return grinned back.

“Do you want me to come over?”

“Nah, if shit happens then I’ll crash at yours,” Karma said nonchalantly.

That eve, after having a long conversation with Nagisa, Karma went to his house with a clear and better mind. He opened the house and saw his mother and father sitting together and discussing something.

“I need to tell you something,” Karma started.

His mother looked at him and nodded, “So do we,” she smiled—an actual familial smile he didn’t think he’d see.

“Should I—?" Karma got cut off from his father.

“I’m very sorry son,” his father apologised while his mother looked down in shame.

Karma’s eyes widened at the sudden apology, “We shouldn’t have taken you for granted,” his father continued.

“Huh?”

“We saw this,” his mother explained while showing him the yearbook Koro-sensei had made for him. “All these achievements, these memories you had, and I was never there to listen to you,” tears formed in her eyes.

She remembered the times her son would call just to tell what happened in school, how did she—no how could she ruin something this important? Without thinking twice, she went over to hug her son, she realised how big he had become and how much he went through. Her husband had also joined the hug, and that was when Karma broke down into tears.

“Why—why didn’t you do this earlier?” Karma said while hugging his mother, why is he forgiving her so quickly?

“Because I’m a horrible parent,” she cried, “and Akabane’s are very prideful,” she smiled lightly causing Karma to choke on his laugh.

The night he had spent sharing stories with his parents, and his parents patiently listening to him.

_A new message from Nagisa._

_Nagisa: I’m glad Karma._

_A new message from Karasuma._

_Karasuma: If you want an answer like how the octopus would answer then it’s simple, you wanted this, the love, the apology, and most of your parents to listen to you._

**e n d**

He knew this would happen, he was mentally prepared for this, but he never expected that this old man would be this bitchy.

It’s no lie that half of the government officials are useless, and the other half are way too off context. But one thing both sides would have in common would be to annoy the younger fresh picks, which Karma hated. It was barely the second week and he has already done more useless work like—bringing unnecessary documents, searching for unnecessary people, and more unnecessary things.

By the time he would reach home he would curse at all of the higher-ups. But when one of the governors had asked for his personal information all hell broke loose, people immediately avoided him like a plague because of the whole Koro-sensei ordeal, and the times the class went against the government. The higher-ups became even more nosy and annoying, gave him even more work.

“Sir, I was—” Karma started but got interrupted.

“Shut up, you and those whiny assholes went against the government, what makes you think I’ll listen to you brat?” his higher up spat on his face.

“In the end, he died, didn’t he?” Karma almost broke his happy façade.

“See here you shit, the monster was going to destroy the world and you lot worried about someone else doing your job, you went against the government who gave the absolute best order, you are lucky they didn’t try to kill—”

“Can you shut up?” Karma glared at the old man who had a comical expression.

“Huh?!”

“I said shut up. The government gave an absolute order? No. They were too fucking scared to think of the possibility that he wouldn’t die, also let’s not forget that the government who told us to the job decided to whatever they wanted without our permission.”

“They have no need—”

“The government was fucking useless almost all the time, and right when they could have been useful, they decided to ruin it by taking someone’s credit.” Karma glared ahead, “They made up stories even after knowing that the teacher had never raised his hand against us, they made up the whole story only to glorify themselves and the party of course,” Karma said.

“You—”

“Akabane,” The main higher up had called him. Karma looked to his side and walked towards the said man.

“I have just read your report, and I must say that idea is fantastic!” the big man praised Karma. “I shall talk with Mr. Sadao, and clarify this proposal. I will not leave him till he says yes, okay?” he completed confidently.

“Also Mr. Ono, please don’t talk as you please, you have no idea what kids went through.” The big guy chastised.

Karma gave the mentioned guy a smug look and thanked the big guy.

“Thank you very much, sir,” Karma bowed. He left that area and went over to his place, he sat down on the chair and leaned back.

That eve Karma went via the long route to his house, windows down and light music played, his hair played through the wind as he drove peacefully. He is doing his favourite job (pleasing those old men were definitely not his favourite part), he lives alone happily, though there are times he crashes over at either Asano’s or Nagisa just for the sake of it, and in return, Nakamura crashes over at his place whenever she returns from her trips.

Trips. Speaking of which, his parents. They had quit their job, not really, they just said they wanted to spend time with family and took a post that would not require any travel after that incident. Karma was not upset; he was happy that he finally had a family.

Life was nice. He still hadn’t tried to prank on anyone, and he was itching to do so. He last heard from Isogai that soon Terasaka will become the personal assistant of that particular politician who Karma also took an interest in.

Guess I found the target, he thought deviously.

It was a cliché rainy day when he was driving, he got a call from an unknown number, at first, he assumed it was a prank call so he decided to ignore it but for some reason, he decided to answer it.

 _Whoever it is, they are definitely going to regret it_.

“Hello?” Karma asked slowly.

“Is this Akabane Karma?”

“Yes?”

“Could you please come over to hospital XYZ? Your parents are currently at ICU as they had met with an accident—” she couldn’t complete her sentence as Karma immediately sped up.

He didn’t bother with the rules as he drove over to the mentioned hospital, by the time he had reached the doctor had told them the news he feared.

“I’m very sorry, but they have passed away,” she said while showing him her utmost sympathy.

Fuck. Karma thought as he leaned on a nearby chair, his elbow on his knees and palm covering his face. Hot tears streamed down as he thought about his parents.

 _I couldn’t even tell them about my job._ He sobbed, not noticing the warm hands that engulfed him in a hug.

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, if you think there should be any changes to be made, please tell me as this is my second attempt at writing a fanfiction (and failing)
> 
> also i forgot to mention (i had to edit the chapter for this lmao) but, the hand coulbe anyone's, nagisa, asano, okuda, nakamura, or terasaka or karasuma basically anyone who you think should do it, it could also be a symbolism of koro-sensei confronting him, or his parents
> 
> at first i thought of going with nagisa for that, but then i thought why would it be only nagisa to confront him, so yeah that's why i left it like that, leaving to y'all to decide on whose arms it is


End file.
